


Stranger

by Purple_Crawler



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bryce Walker - Freeform, Child Loss, Clay Jensen - Freeform, Drug Use, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Minor Character(s), Romance, Scott Reed - Freeform, Season 1, Zach Dempsey - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 17,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23062648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_Crawler/pseuds/Purple_Crawler
Summary: It started with a word, a fight, and something else in between that would bring everyone down with a vengeance that would rock Liberty High and it all started with one girl.  All falling one by friend, one by foe, and one by family.And who was she, apparently a selfish conniving bitch. Who started it all.Disclaimer: Mentions of alcohol abuse, sex, violence, and rape.
Relationships: Hannah Baker/Clay Jensen, Hannah Baker/Montgomery de la Cruz, Montgomery de la Cruz/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. Characters

Cindy Kimberly~ Cara Montenegro 

"I like it when you take control

Even if you know that you don't

Own me, I'll let you play the role." B.E 

Timothy Granaderos~ Montgomery Alexander De la Cruz

"I like it when you get mad 

I guess I'm pretty glad that you're alone

You said she's scared of me?" -B.E

Katherine Langford~ Hannah Baker

"I don't see what she sees

But maybe it's cause I'm wearing you cologne."

And the rest of the cast as themselves!!!


	2. Prolouge

Her sugary broken voice slithered through the headphones and filled her ears as she sat cross-legged on the bed with a bottle of tequila at her lips, chugging the burning liquid down her throat that she sputtered the liquid hearing that particular voice in her deluded hazed mind loud and clear through the headphones spitting the brown liquid onto her leg, and comforter that she frantically nudged him with her foot.

His soft groans filling the room as he twisted around and stared at the looming figure in the darkness. His hand sliding up her leg as the booze and his touch distracted her from the shadow of Hannah "fucking" Baker. Almost as if she was sitting in the room with them that she immediately pushed off his hand and anger flooded his orbs.

"Alex.x....listen." she said impatiently handing him the large overbearing headphones. Eyeing them suspiciously and then glanced up at her. That he took them wearily and slid them on his head instantly hearing the one voice he thought he would never hear again. "Hey its Hannah... Hannah Baker Don't adjust your...whatever device you're hearing this on. It's Hannah Baker, live and in stereo. No return engagement no encore, and this time absolutely no requests.Get a snack, settle in because I am about to tell you the story of my life. More specifically why my life ended And if you're listening to this tape, you're one of the reasons why. I'm not saying which tape brings you into the story, but fear not if you receive this lovely little box your name will pop up..."

Glancing at her through the darkness as he threw the headphones away from them. Crashing harshly against the floor.

"Shit!" Their eyes meeting each other in the darkness, fear and anger consuming them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will semi-follow the 13 reasons why plot on the show. But please do get a snack and settle in as you follow Cara Montenegro's journey. I only own her and her actions but the rest belong to Brian Yorkie and Jay Asher. This WILL have mature themes such as violence, mentions of sex, alcohol, suicide, and rape if not comfortable, then don't listen and press pause.


	3. One

Until the intercom interrupted and filled the hallways, "May I have your attention please...If you need help or need to talk to someone please use the resources given in your homerooms."

Their eyes seeming to follow the dark-haired girl that seemed to be always at Montgomery's side. Sporting an old liberty high t-shirt coming to the realization that something illicit happened for their "Sweetheart."

Looking frazzled and paranoid with dark circles etched underneath her usual flawless face.

Pushing herself through the crowd. Hands wrapped firmly around the straps of the backpack. Faintly hearing the murmurs around her.

"He's not with her."

"Do you see her? She's wearing sweatpants."

"Wasn't she friends with the dead girl?"

Slithering and side stepping through the various people greeting her as she pushed through them. Keeping her head down and brought the aluminum water bottle to her lips, chugging down the contents.

Ignoring the texts, phone calls of her friends for days, perhaps weeks. Although it was hard to tell as she drowned herself in all kinds of hard liquor. Unable to shut her eyes as the words seemed to replay in her head. The guilt and regret consuming her although she hated her at the end.

For how it all ended.

Ignoring their judging whispers and faces fading to the background. Already missing his presence at her side to protect her from the looming shadows reaching out to get her. Unable to breathe shouldering the regret and hate in the bliss of bringing the shirt to her nose, and lose herself in the faded happiness.

Pushing through the doors. With his arm wrapped around her shoulders and a smirk etched on his mouth. Smiles, cheers, and laughter greeting them, but especially him. As the students parted from the hallway and into their lockers, looking at him in awe, and fear. With his dark-haired best friend at his side that everyone wanted to be or be with. Their stares and harsh scorching glares burning a hole in her head. Moving so effortlessly and graceful that it was a wonder how she didn't trip in her high heels giving her an otherworldly quality. And her golden eyes were the epitome of innocence. Virtuous, holy and sacred to the tall, dark boy next to her. Jaws dropped and girls and guys spurned with envy beneath their smiles. Their hands wrapped their claws around their boyfriends' arm. Their eyes peering to the exposed skin and the black ink on her lower back.

A smile threatening to break its way on her lips as she passed through, her slim tight-fitting jeans hugging her every curve, and those red lips that begged to be kissed all the way to the devilish glint simmering beneath the surface. Being even more beautiful than Hannah Baker in their midst. But it did not matter for their heads were held high and confidence oozed out of the dark-haired bones. Ensnaring the masses in her beautiful wickedness.

Faintly hearing the whistles and names as she felt a hand near her ass and instantly turned and grabbed his hand, twisting it till he cried in pain muttering, "Bitch!" He shot through gritted teeth that an innocent smile spread across her lips reaching ear to ear.

"True, but I'm not yours." Catching his glimpse as everyone stared at her and then at the boy on his knees, tears in his eyes and ego bruised. Some in awe and others fearful of the girl. Just like Montgomery de la Cruz.

Missing the glance she threw him as he kissed the top of Hannah's head that made her lean into him more, practically buzzing in excitement.

Their mouths curving upwards almost hinting at the wickedness simmering beneath.

Not even realizing Jessica's staring at her from across the hallway.

Jessica eyed her friend unable to ask her the million buzzing questions that seemed never ending . Itching to ask if it was true, did she do what she said she did ? Or was it another lie coming from her former friend? It had to be lies, right? Watching Cara's black painted nails fumble with the locker, dropping the aluminum water bottle, and contents to the ground. The loose blue shirt bunching up around her waist to reveal roman numerals imprinted on her backside as she bent to pick it up.

With another singular burning question, where was Montgomery and why wasn't he here, with her?

Knowing that their unbreakable bond was not something that even Hannah could break. Right?

Shaking her head as she walked away. Deciding it was best not to confront her, yet.

Hearing the doors slam against the wall as everyone turned to see his tall frame tower high above the rest, walk furiously down the hall. Her nerves building as she spots him, the flash of his blue sleeve and the infamous owl tattoo on the side of his neck that she dropped her gaze and tucked a lock behind her ear and shifted nervously on her feet.

"Cara" her name being called from his lips as she sees the stormy angry expression on his face that she immediately stops walking and stares at the floor. The long strides reaching her almost immediately as anger and concern rolling off of him in waves. The onlookers watched as he stormed up to her and roughly yanked her into him, her body caged against his.

She hadn't looked up at him till his finger hooked underneath her chin and forced her to look; her breath caught in her throat at the beautiful boy standing in front of her with a nasty fucking temper and his fingers lock around her wrist. Finding herself being pulled against the lockers.

That she stumbled against the locker, arms crossing underneath her. With his hand pressed against the cold metal and arm blocking her head. That she sucked in a breath, bit her lip, and looked anywhere but at him.

His fingers waving in front of her face. That she saw Clay staring at the decorated locker, "No me jodas!"

The students of liberty gawked and stared while rumors ran at an all-time high. Ensnaring once again the "golden trio." That regarded their precious "Sweetheart." That maybe there was truth in the rumors that spread since before Hannah died with Montgomery's fingers splayed across her naked hip and a faint discoloring bruise underneath his fingers.

"And his dead girlfriend?" Everyone seemed to wonder especially those certain people on the tapes. Wondering what the hell happened between them.

The not-so innocent boy, his blood shot eyes, and fingers tightening around the straps of his backpack, and big black headphones that made them fidget, especially Cara. Sadness and confusion clouding his eyes as he stared at the decorations and the lump forming in his throat. Hoping for answers, an explanation as to why Montgomery's girlfriend killed herself since the last he saw them they seemed happy.

Cara slid from underneath him and began to watch as Clay stared at the special locker and scoffed. With Montgomery trailing behind her. Coming face to face with him, the boy that loved her too much and the boy that didn't love her enough. "Whatcha doing, Clay?" leaning against the locker and propped her leg against the locker. The hot-tempered boy gasping at the picture that someone chose to put. Clay glanced at the jock and then the picture glued to the locker.

To anyone who passed by would see a boy grieving for his girlfriend, but Cara knew better.

Clay couldn't help but feel guilt for the nasty rumors clouding his head as the dark-haired girl comforted the short-tempered jock with her arms wrapping around his frame, and lips next to his ear.

"What the hell are you doing?" Montgomery gritted through his teeth, eyeing Clay suspiciously. Though slight fear began to slither in his gut the longer he stared into the dark-haired's eyes.

"Nothing. I'm just--" he whispered shifting uncomfortably on his feet as he stared at the Liberty High's golden girl and the boyfriend, he thought didn't deserve her.

"Looking for something?" Cutting off Clay that her eyes snapped to Clay, eyeing him warily.

"What would I be looking for?" Facing Montgomery head on, but fear clouded his sense of the unpredictable jock. And the girl that seemingly had no problem being at his side.

"You tell me?"

"Guys. Second bell..."

"You're not that innocent, Jensen. I don't give a shit what she says." Slinging his arm around her shoulders. Her faux innocence masking the glint in her eyes as she stared at Montgomery's dark orbs.

"Ms. Montenegro, Mr. De la Cruz. let's go. Get to homeroom." Mr. Porter's voice interrupting them as they lingered in the empty hallway.

"You too, Mr. Jensen." they sing-songed. Their shoes echoing in the hallway along with their laughter.

Leaving Jensen to stare after them in confusion. Glancing back at the picture of the "Golden Trio" staring back at him, faces smiling into the camera.

"I'm glad you could join us. Cara, Montgomery." He sneered at their usual tardiness that they laughed quietly and slithered to the back. Only to separate long enough for Cara to sit in front of him. Jessica's eyes warily glancing at them reinforcing the idea that Hannah Baker had to be lying; causing everything else to be regarded as lies. Not even sure to believe the resident drama queen or her best friend. Especially since Clay would now be digging further into the "truth." Leaving no one to be safe for the time being.

"Hannah lied... Hannah lied."

Repeating the mantra to herself the longer she stared at them, her lips twisting into a slow smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers! I'm still working on the kinks and happenings with season 3 and will try to update as much as I can.
> 
> Anyway for those who enjoy this story so far and want me to update. Here is the first chapter! Also it would be greatly appreaciated if you could leave comments below. That would help immensely.
> 
> P.S Enjoy!!!


	4. Two

Her fingers unbuttoning his red and black flannel. While everyone continued to stare at the two friends always joined at the hip. His fingers clutching the red solo cup as she smiled innocently into his hooded drunken eyes. Wrapping an arm around her waist as she drunkenly falls into his lap, her loud sweet laughter filling the room making Kat and the new girl turn to look at them.

"You're the new gir...rllll" They slurred tipping the red cups into the air. the dark-haired boy chugged the brown liquid briefly making eye contact with the brown-haired girl before his eyes fell to the girl on his lap, a hand rubbing circles into her legs.

Just now seeing the beautiful dark-haired goddess sitting on the guy's lap. An arm snaking around his neck, that Hannah rubbed at the sleeve unconsciously staring at slender girl, watching the boy with the understated fashion sense get shot down by a blonde.

"You'd be the last one I'd call. Right before calling the police." Causing her and the boy underneath to choke on the liquid slithering down their throat. Knocking the half-empty cup onto the couch. "Shit...sorry" Locking eyes with the girl standing next to Kat.

That she nodded in understanding as Montgomery wrapped an arm around the beautiful girl's waist, semi-lifting her into the air while her legs dragged across the couch till, they landed firmly on the floor. The music vibrating against her skin or maybe from the pills she got from Montgomery. Her arm loosely wrapped around his frame. Even through her riddled drunken mind she smirked as the guys fell over themselves to greet her. Watching in jealousy, desire... and wanting to claim her for themselves.

Somehow never losing sight of her. Hardly able to take their eyes from her even as she danced in Montgomery's arms. That they backed down and watched her happily giggling in his arms.

That the new girl, Hannah also watched them interact barely listening to Kat. Noticing that one never strayed too far from the other.

The beautiful, slender dark-haired girl. Her eyes pointing to the girl as she swayed her hips seductively against him. Learning from Kat that she was Cara Montenegro; that all the girls wanted to be, and all the guys wanted to be with. Hearing the tone of distaste in Kat's voice along with admiration intrigued Hannah.

But somehow best friends and that no guy ever held her attention long enough to keep her interested. Montgomery de la Cruz was a whole another matter who's name she also learned that night. The corners of her lips twisted up as she glanced at the golden tanned boy in the middle.

Cara's body weaving and twisting in the middle of her living room. Causing all the boys to stare as she moved like no other. Her long dark hair swaying against her waist, twisting her hips seductively side to side while she brushed the strands over her neck. Arms weaving into the air as she twirled.

That Hannah somehow became more enthralled with them even as Montgomery twisted her, so her back was against his chest, swaying to the beat. His tall frame towering over the girl even though seeming to be average height. Arms locked around her waist.

Rocking and swaying her hips against his. Her body molding to his despite the height difference. Her eyes straight ahead, dazed and alive. That she couldn't help but think they were together by the way they were dancing.

Her arm automatically twisted around his neck. the close proximity of him held her hostage, almost as if every move she made was because he possessed her very soul.

His chest rising and falling and mind unable to catch up to the soft tendrils of desire coursing through him. The mere perfection molding against left him without words, breathless. His fingers resting around the curves in his hand, nose buried in the crook of her neck. A nagging feeling lurking in the back of his head.

Strong, commanding hands on her lithe form, and fingers brushed her thick hair away from her neck and her scent engulfed his every sense. Losing themselves to the slow sensual beat. Her body doing obscene things to his body without even being inside. Swiftly turning her around , his hand encasing hers, and brought her flush against him. His leg entangling with hers, hips twisting, rolling, and swaying against each other. Almost as if they were dancing in slow motion. That it became a game of want and wanting. It was sensual, dominance, and possessive. His lips curling around her ear, making a patch of goosebumps rise on her skin, "Your mine." he hissed that she swallowed heavily, her heart beat pounding so violently against her ears. So sure he could hear it.

Lost in their own little world barely paying attention for the guys or girls vying for their attention. Causing her to gasp as it got more sensual, every move getting more provocative, like they were about to have sex in front of everybody. Not that they would have minded.

Feeling Kat's lips move against her ear, tasting the whiskey on her breath, "Ooh don't worry about them. That's how they always dance. Been best friends since forever...." Trailing off, seeing that frown turning into a gleeful smile. That Hannah couldn't help but get lost in the way she moved her hips against his or how she would love to be in her position. "But don't try to get in between them, he'd never leave her...." Mesmerized as Cara craned her beautiful neck back against his chest as her heavenly laugh filled the room. Her golden eyes finding Hannah's as she winked before getting pulled upright.

Not noticing Clay come up behind her as he leaned against the wall, shaking his head in disapproval. "Be careful with her... the last girl that ended up too close to him. Got burned for burning Montgomery." He said sadly as his eyes followed Hannah's. Seeing the owl tattoo flex and move in the darkness making him look even more frightening and dangerous.

"And don't get close to her...." A voice said next to her.

That she raised a brow. Already hearing all kinds of intriguing stories that sparked her interest in the two. "Why, what's their deal?" Becoming more and more curious by the second. Her eyes flickered towards their looming bodies swaying, too closely to be just friends. "He's protective of her. Too protective of you ask me...." making Clay and Kat shake their heads.

"Nothing and no one come between them. Anyone who looks at her for more than a second is a threat in his eyes... he's a bit possessive when it comes to her and vice versa." Bryce shook his head as he couldn't help but watch her. As Hannah saw Cara getting on her tippy-toes, arm gripping onto his bicep, and put her wet lips against his ear. Causing Montgomery's eyes to snap to Bryce's and then Hannah's, face flushed red at having been caught.

"See what I mean." He mumbled tossing the contents down his throat as he walked away.

Remembering their words flashing in her tipsy mind the longer she felt him watching her. Seemingly to ignore the last words of advice murmured into her ear.

Not knowing it would be the beginning of the end, with those damned eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will flip from the present to the past. That way no one is confused while reading.


	5. Three

"Monty?" Cara called tip-toeing into the house, heels on the tips of her fingers and hair in disarray. Dress bunched around her hips. Walking further into the house.

Noticing the empty bottles of alcohol, lacy underwear, and pills thrown haphazardly all over the table and floor.

"He's sleeping."

Glancing up to see a blonde barbie, lipstick smudged around her lips and chin, hair tangled, and shimmering eyes picking up her undergarments from the floor and slid them up her legs. A ditzy smile resting on her lips while Cara raised an eyebrow at the girl. The blonde scouring for the leopard bra, that it made her smirk. Finding it near her foot that she picked it up with distaste, making a clicking sound that the blonde turned around; grateful and stunned as the blonde stared, raking her eyes over the beauty despite her hair being tangled and messy, and makeup smudged underneath her eyes.

"Can I help you with something?" The blonde blinked and saw her bra dangling on the dark-haired finger. She smiled sheepishly grabbing it and started walking out. Still smiling at the girl knowing she would never see her again, or any of them ever again.

"I left my number on the table. Tell him to call me."

"Sure." Cara said indifferently. Feeling her heart crack in pain, just a little further than last time.

Throwing the paper in the trash. Feet creaking against the floorboards as she headed upstairs. Fingers trailing up the banister as she swayed side to side and quickly hurried to the bed he was sleeping in. Her lips pouting at the sight, his head resting comfortably on the pillow, looking so innocent and angelic. Arms pushed up underneath the pillow as he laid gloriously naked. The sheets just barely draping across his thighs. red scratches lining his back and lipstick around his chin. Noticing the way he clutched the pillow tighter as if it would escape him. His eyebrows scrunching together that she walked closer and massaged her fingers into his scalp that his face instantly relaxed, but still held onto the pillow.

Her feet echoing as pins from her hair fell to the ground, hitting the smooth floors. That she nestled her cheek against the back of his hand. Her strawberry scent filling his nose in his nightmares, his dark eyes shining in the darkness realizing it was her that he instantly relaxed and lifted the covers around him, so that she could lay beside him. Skin hot and burning in her flimsy tight dress. Lifting herself into the sheets of the firm mattress as his cold bare skin immediately soothed her burning skin. His fingers curling and twisting into her matted long hair making her purr in delight as he buried his face into her hair, inhaling the sweet fragrance.

Burying her head into his bare chest inhaling his sweet unique smell that washed away the liquor, bad decisions, and the revolting smell off of her skin. His arm snaking tightly around her as she curled asleep in his arms. Leg draping over his thigh and ear pressed against his chest, his heart pounding violently in her ear. Nails scratching gently in his scalp, and just her mere presence eased his horrifying, constant dreams.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

"Come here."

Grabbing her arm and pulled her on top of him. Her arms lay on either side of him, hair sprawled around them, like a curtain. He practically exuded darkness, desire and it became so tempting. Though she still missed the sweet and gentle boy he was. Before that was abruptly beaten out of him when his mother left them.

She laced her fingers into his already messy hair and tugged earning a growl. His hands slithered down her back, coming over the ink imprinted on her skin, and slid his hands down to her ass, squeezing it. A loud moan escaped those pink lips. Sinking further into his touch, her eyes peering innocently through her long dark lashes and locked eyes with dark mischievous eyes.

Placing a small kiss on the corner of his jaw, then closer to his wicked mouth.

"We gotta hang with the guys." he said brushing the locks away from her eyes. It just made Cara roll her eyes and groan dropping her head onto his chest. His fingers twisting and grabbed her hair in his hand, yanking her head to the side. Her legs on either side of his thighs, her breasts pushing sinfully and innocently against his chest while his thumb pushed her chin, forcing her to face him.

"We have to shut him up." He said after a moment.

His thumb still underneath her jaw. The sheer bliss faded from her eyes. That he couldn't help, but feel guilty for their current predicament. Even as he placed gentle kisses along her throat, her eyes squeezed shut in bliss.

"He won't be able to handle it." She implored desperately longing for him to give her release. "I'll handle it. Don't worry, princesa," he regarded simply. Tapping her cheek with his finger. Her hands running down his chest,that she bit her lip.

"Fine."

That they both laughed devilishly. Before placing a longing, possessive kiss on her lips.

That she felt her lips tingle as if they had been burned.

_________________________________________________________________

She stood in between his legs, the cool bottle of beer resting against her skin with his hands braced on either side of her waist as he sat on the hood of Bryce's car with his blue letterman jacket draped over his shoulders. Keeping her grounded against his broad chest. His fingers brushing the dark locks away from her face, hot breath against the shell of her ear. "I missed you in my bed this morning."

It sent her a tingle down her spine as she wrapped her hand around his. Not caring if their friends watched them. To busy watching the scene before them as Justin wrapped his arm around Clay's shoulders, and practically forced him to walk closer to them. The enclosed beer in his hand.

Till the boys surrounded him with grins and smiles on their faces. The worried glance going unnoticed as he watched them together.

Their wolfish grins prompting Alex and Clay to drink the tall pitchers of beer .

He turned his head to look at her with a gleam in his eyes and a smile on his face. While she met his with a faded glow burning in her veins.

His expression was hard and impenetrable, but she liked how it softened when he looked at her. In a way that was different from how he looked at everyone else. She bumped his shoulder in return and laughed.

Spilling the drink on his pants. That he couldn't help but laugh and placed his chin on her shoulder to watch the show.

Clay glanced around confused, "Wait to drink it all?"

"Don't be a bitch." Zach's smile widening at Clay. That Cara's head snapped up and met Clay. Feeling some remorse for him after all he hung out with Jeff and that made her feel pity for him. To hang around these dumb asses. While the rest encouraged them to chug with neither of them saying a word. Wanting to see how this played out.

"There's two ways you..." Justin grinned at the sweet internalizing boy, and then glanced at Alex before settling on her. Although somewhat blocked by Bryce and Zach, "Buzzed or beat down." Justin finished, smiling. 

Montgomery hollered as he locked his arms around her waist, letting his hands hang and whispered into her ear, causing her to double over in laughter gaining the attention of Clay. He turned and stopped mid chug and stared at how carefree she looked and the twinkle in her eye. Her laughter now being drowned out by the cheers and once again placed the half-empty bottle to his lips. Barely paying attention when the boys called out go, Clay had his mouth wrapped around the bottle and chugged the brown liquid. Montgomery whispering and cheering.

"You my dear. Have a dirty, dirty mind." Monty whispered as her lips curved into a wide smile like a child that just got caught with her hand in the cookie jar. He brought his hand to her hip, underneath the fabric of the faded baseball t-shirt with a knowing look and wrapped his arms around her rib cage.

"You would know." Cara reminded him before she too cheered at the top of her lungs.

Already a couple seconds in as he took a break and shivered from the disgusting taste, surprise written all over his face before they all chanted, "Chug, chug, chug!" that he pressed the bottle back to his lips and tilted his head back to drown the rest of the liquid.

She kicked Zach softly in the back of his calf that he turned to her, a disapproving look that made Zach simply look down and shrug continuing to watch Clay remove the bottle from his lips and hung empty at his side.

Their hands shot up towards the ever bright blue sky, their bolstering laughter rung, surprised. Eyes glimmering and teeth shining in the afternoon shadows. While Clay stumbled towards Tony, inebriated.

The ever accusing eyes of Tony Padilla even as he turned to greet Clay, with a shake of his head. His eyes never wavering from the pair, and regarded them with the same mistrust he held since that night at the field. Still wondering why Cara was around him.

"What the fuck!" Bryce slapped Alex against the chest. Montgomery slid off the hood. With her legs still intertwined with his as they waddled, side to side. His arm dropping from her rib cage and settled to interlock their fingers. His face buried in the crook of her neck as she laughed.

"What the fuck you guys!" the dark-haired girl spoke up, slipping away from Montgomery. Her eyes blazing like a thousand suns burned underneath her fingertips, hands clenching at her sides.

The laughter died down as they turned to her surprised. Always the one that raged on with the rest of them, cheering on the sidelines. Even Montgomery turned to stare, concerned for his friend.

In a split second, a smile lifted up the corners of her mouth and the same sparkle in her eye returned. She howled in laughter and doubled over startling them. The sheer pain receded from view that Montgomery couldn't be sure he'd seen it, but he knew her.

"Lighten the fuck up, guys. I was joking, haha!!" she claimed. Her fingers already reaching out for the half-empty bottle in Alex's fingers.

With Montgomery's hand not straying too far behind.

She placed it needlingly at her lips, and proceeded to chug every last drop.

Distinctly hearing the cheers and whoops from the guys.

"Damn girl!" Bryce laughed, pumping his fist into the air.

She dropped into a curtsy with a smile on her face. Lips stretching ear to ear as if she practiced a million times. His arm wrapping around her waist and the pad of his thumb caressing her cheek. It made her lean into his touch. And surrender into his touch that made the heaviness began to ebb away and left her vulnerable and strong. For something that she had unknowingly caused. Despite his reassurances that it wasn't her fault.

Nor his.

Guiding her towards the car as she hung on his arm for dear life. He saluted Clay before climbing into the vehicle with her at his side.

And she willingly followed. With a small smile tugging at her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. Hope you guys enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please leave your comments. 
> 
> There will be more.
> 
> So, settle in.


	6. Four

"I have another one." Mrs. Antilly stated from the entrance of the classroom and at her side was the dark haired girl that seemed otherworldly with her arms crossed at the rib cage and silver band shining brightly on her arm.

"I wasn't doing anything un-student like." The girl voiced, practically dripping with honey.

"Sorry Ms. Montenegro. Rules are rules. Even I can't break them for you." The teacher stated and dropped his head.

Cara huffed and sat down in her seat. The silver snake band wrapped around her arm as she stared at the clock.

"Your the girl who almost started a fight in my living room." the brunette whispered fighting the smile off her face.

That the girl turned and giggled softly. Her golden eyes enchanting and practically made to be worshiped as the cascade of dark waves fell down her back. "I'm sorry, who are you?" Cara asked, though not in a way that was rude or offending to the brunette, as she completely understood.

"I'm--was the new girl. Kat's friend...I'm Hannah. Hannah Baker." a smile on her lips as she was immediately taken with Cara.

Cara stuck out her hand, "Oh hey wait... " the realization dawning, "You're the new girl?!" the accent falling like honey from her lips.

"Nice deduction," Hannah smiled, shaking her hand.

"I wasn't in the right mind the last time I saw you." Cara leaned forward and whispered. Though something immediately felt...off, about this girl. Even as Cara tilted her head in her hand and smiled curiously. Her fingers sliding further onto her cheek.

"You don't seem the type to be in detention. What did you do?" Cara asked the brunette.

"You don't seem to be either. I knocked into one of the teachers...and he fell on the floor." Hannah desperately tried to keep the amusement and shame from her lips.

"Nice deduction..." Cara repeating Hannah's earlier words. Making the girl's eyes sparkle in delight. "I feel like we're going to have so much fun together." the melodic jingle could be heard in her voice as she bored into Hannah's eyes.

And just like that Hannah fell in awe of the girl and her charms. That completely disarmed Hannah as she leaned in and wanted the light to shine on her too.

It seemed that time ran away from them. The bell ringing annoyingly overhead, signaling detention was over.

A smooth, husky voice interrupting them from the door, "Damn, Cariño you got into trouble without me." He chuckled, shaking his head.

Both turning their head to the doorway. To see the dark-skinned boy from the party leaning against the door, arms crossed. The ghost of a shiver danced across her skin as her body hummed. The hairs on her neck stood up and left her on edge.

"Montgomery language!" Mr.Gaines chided in disdain as he addressed the boy. Though he appeared unaffected by it.

"Who the hell is he?" Hannah wondered, even more intrigued.

He then turned toward her, letting his hard gaze settled on her a moment and just like that he dismissed her without a second thought--favoring the girl beside her.

It left her reeling and warranted an unwanted ugly emotion swarmed the pit of her stomach.

Cara simply raised a brow and watched. Her fingers drumming against the skin of her arm, with a smile playing on her lips. Indeed she has gone unnoticed save for the fact that his dark eyes remained on her.

A simple truth was learned... Hannah was in fact, jealous of his eyes lingering on the dark haired beauty...instead of her. With only a shadow of a smile crossed his lips.

"Alex!" the name falling from her mouth that Hannah turned to look at the girl, her brows knitting together in confusion.

And just like that, the spell was shattered . At least on Hannah part.

A smile pulled at Cara's lips as she glanced over at the girl then at him. A knowing smile already playing at his lips.

"Sorry sir." Cara spoke up, her eyes wide and polite. She smacked Monty on the shoulder, although he could see the amusement in her eyes.

"See you around, new girl." Cara murmured getting up from the seat. It broke the spell and caused Hannah to blink and deflate at the girl. Hope and disappointment swarming her chest at the retreating figure and with it the bubbly ecstasy that exploded in her chest the moment she laid eyes on them.

"See you around," Hannah swallowed, her chest heaving rapidly and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

Their bolstering laughter rang loudly in the hallway. That is sounded carefree and a melody all on its own.

Desperately wishing she was apart of it...them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shortness of the chapter. Enjoy!


	7. Five

The lamp crashed against the wall. His feet paced on the hardwood floors almost creating a hole in the floor, hands running through his hair, and eyes bloodshot. Unable to really she committed...dead. While she sat on the edge of the bed, body rigid and spine taut with her hair obscured her face as a tear slipped from her eye.

"Stop pacing. You're making me dizzy." Cara's voice low and raspy. 

His head snapped up to hers. A strange sound rumbled through his chest as he stared, eyes wild and fury in the pit of his stomach.

"This is your fault." Monty growled through his teeth.

She wiped off the tears and lept off the bed, her finger pointing, "Don't you dare, Mi Rey. You did it too." Wiping the smudged makeup around her eye. She glowered at him despite her short stature. "

This is her fault!" Cara's mind screamed.

His dark eyes narrowed into slits. Hell raging through him. That he turned on her, hands clenching at his sides. Guilt, love, and paranoia taking hold as he seemed to be following an invisible line that led straight to her. 

Her muscles becoming tight and rigid as she cautiously watched him, feeling his thumb on her cheek. Hand at her hip and pulled her close. She was desperate and needing for his touch. That it was a welcome reprieve from the demanding thoughts making her a slave to her skin. The itch that couldn't be sated. As soon as her back collided with dresser and his touch sated the ever looming thought. His dark crystal eyes boring into hers as he cupped her cheek. 

Any words she had, died on her tongue. The buzzing faded and all she could focus, think about...was how close he was. 

A sad, inquisitive look [passed over his hard features that made him look innocent and...beseeching. He could practically hear the blood pumping in her veins with every breathe.

The soft caress soon turned still as he tilted his head, his liquid chocolate eyes flickering before he sent her onto the floor, her cheek crimson red and what felt like needles poking her skin. Head smacked against the wood of the dresser and dark curls hid her face. 

Her eyes connecting with his, holding her cheek as she glared up at him. Unable to believe he had hit her. Feeling a dull ache pound at her temples.

She lunged from her spot and collided with her fists against his chest. 

His eyes slowly returned to normal as he slowly dropped to his knees, tears in his eyes. His hand slowly reaching out to her. "Que te hice? (What did I do?) " He murmured to himself. 

He slowly looked up, eyes beseeching, pleading once again. For her forgiveness and all because of her, "mi Nina. Perdoneme." (My girl. Forgive me.) He uttered broken. 

As he crawled slowly towards her and placed his cool hand on her already formed bruised cheek. "Eres consciente , que me pegaste." (Are you aware, that you hit me.) She whispered, barley moving. 

A hot angry tear sliding down her eye. As small giggles came bursting out of her lips, so wild and unnerving. The realization dawning, her eyes wide and heart sinking in her chest. "You cared for...her, she was right." She mumbled barely audible. 

Hannah's words still playing on a loop in her mind. Always making her doubt his intentions. Even when the bitch is dead. She's still fucking with me. 

"She told me. What you said about me. That I will always be a burden to you. And now she's gone." Eyes slightly dazed and chest heaving rapidly, breath short as she panted. 

Feeling his hot breath hit her face. The sweetheart of Liberty High had been broken for the second time. 

She was once again. Vulnerable and exposed since that night. Her body tensing as she felt his hand fisting her locks and his fingers on her knee. 

"Please. Hear me out." His thumb rubbing circles into her skin. 

Cara tilted her chin upward, and her eyes grew wide at what she saw. 

His hands tightened in her hair. He lowered his head and pressed his forehead to hers, his touch gentle and rough.

"Why I fuck should I listen to you?!" She breathed against his skin. 

"Maybe, because you're everything to me. And why the fuck would you listen to that manipulative bitch! We've been joined at the hip since we're eight. Always and forever." He ran his fingers through the dark strands. She curled her fingers into his flannel and buried her head into chest. She inhaled the fresh cologne and weed that clung to the very fabric, letting the musky scent clear her mind.

A lump forming in her throat for ever doubting him, for ever believing that jealous whore's lies. She felt herself leaning into him, bowing into his caress. His warmth and safety was both freedom and a prison as he wrapped his arms around her back. 

He smiled into her hair. 

"You and me. Mi Nina." He breathed into her midnight tresses. As he placed his palm against the side of her face, Cara realized something horrifying.

That no matter what he did. She'd always love him, and with that she wrapped her arms tighter around him.

If that wasn't clear. The last time their "love" was tested. A girl died. More specifically a girl killed herself. 

"You and me." Cara repeated into his shirt. And just like that they sat huddled onto the floor in each other's embrace.

Both promising everything and anything. Unaware that hell was coming for them.


	8. Six

"I danced with the devil and decided I liked it. Felt his hot tongue on my cheeks and our blood between fingers. When we kissed it felt like stars living up in the heavens. My brain rustling with the most wonderful mania." -Unknown

Cara's hand slipped into his waiting arm. Their chins lifted above the mass of students, glitter shining in their eyes. Superiority seeping from their bones as the bodies couldn't help but part to the side. The purple, blue, and pink transforming the gymnasium into a winter wonderland. The stares of adoration and hint of fear trailed behind them as they moved further into the crowd.

Always a pair that inspired lust and envy from the surrounding crowd. Their eyes trailing to the dark expensive suit that clung deliciously to his lean, taut muscles. Made the girls step an inch closer to the pair, an effort to get noticed despite their pair tugging on the girls arm, back to their side. The same could be said for the girl interlocked on his arm. Their eyes peering to the crevices of skin peeking through the thick straps wrapped around her midriff.

Excitement shone in the depths of her eyes that could be mistaken to anyone who looked closely. Her daring, exquisite dress sweeping the floor behind her. The black thick straps only seemed to display her hourglass figure. Both capturing the raw hunger of both sexes to their enchanting wickedness.

She turned to him, eyes sparkling in mischief and adoration. A smile threatened to break its way on his mouth. Both falling to the brunette as she sat on the darkened bleachers, head in her hands...bored.

"Well if isn't the new girl!" Monty stated, his tone boarding on husky and innocent.

She lifted her chin, and preened up. Glad he had remembered her. Despite not giving her a second glance.

Under the mix of lights, she delighted underneath their presence and felt...happy. She seemed to crave their attention. That seemed to embody them.

His arm wrapping around Cara's waist. While she rocked her shoulders to the beat. Basked in the stream of the unwavering attention.

He flashed a smile that hooked Hannah in just a little more.

She averted his gaze, and looked down into her lap. Her cheeks reddening in shame.

"Yo Mont, Get over here!!!" Bryce called over the music. "Cara!" His arms waving the silver flask.

A guilty smile on Cara's lips. As she looked on Hannah's disappointed features, though she flashed a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. Though it remained unseen as their attention flickered to the rowdy crowd in the shadows.

"Here." His voice cutting through the doubt flickering at the edge of her mind, but couldn't help raise her eyes to his own. The lights seemed to make his striking features, shine in the darkness. His warm fingers wrapping around her wrist and slid the colorful plastic bracelet. "Don't ever say I never gave you nothing." She could only nod reverently, Devotion crawling in her opal fragile bones. She could only drown in the blinding moonlight that resembled sin and darkness. With his hand thrumming on her skin that tasted sweet and satisfying on her tongue.

She was just utterly...enthralled.

The fabric swishing beneath her feet. Their footsteps both disappearing into the sea of bodies. Laughter and smiles ringing out. Leaving her on the darkened bleachers. Alone.

Cara grabbed onto the silver flask in Bryce's hand, drowning the burning liquid down her throat. Handing it to Montgomery as he too took a long sip.

The familiar beat coming on the speakers. "And this is for my favorite girl!" Tony yelled into the microphone.

The slight inebriation already making her sway a bit. A goofy grin on her face in spite of the alcohol. "Come on,let's ...dance...first." Tugging on his arm, feet swaying as he followed behind her with a goofy grin on his face.

Knowing he couldn't deny her a goddamn thing.

The lyrics washed over her body almost in a trance as she stared unwaveringly into his dark eyes. Her arms twisting above her and her hips sensually gyrating down. Bewitching the boy—man in front of her, a peaceful smile on her lips as she couldn't help but get lost to the words.

He could only stare in amazement at the girl in front of him.

Within seconds, the light shimmering behind her guided his feet toward her, his arm yanking her into his chest. Somewhat making her yelp in protest, but quieted as soon as she saw the look in his eyes.

Her golden dazed orbs peering up at him through her lashes despite the slight height difference.

He seemed to tower above her. Their bodies swaying to the very comforting, familiar lyrics as it seemed to guide them down. It was sensual. Obscene.

She couldn't help but gulp, despite the intoxication the intense, domineering way he held her gaze in his.

His hands resting possessively on her hips, nose brushing against hers. And a nagging feeling lurked in the back of his head.

Until a tap on his shoulder. Broke the spell as they saw Justin shaking a white box in his hand.

He dropped his arm from your waist. Not before placing a kiss on your bare shoulder before following Justin outside. To smoke.

His sudden loss from her skin left her aching. In the cruelest of ways, but it disappears at the promise of the sliver flask Jess was holding.

Her feet already finding Jessica and Sheri through the crowd. Their bodies swaying happily to the beat, heads dipped in the glow of just being happy and free.

Her arm dangled along her face as her finger tips lazily danced on the top of her head slowly sliding down and let her arm hang in front of her, weaving her fingers towards her, calling to the very souls as her upper body swayed to the beat and the roll of her hips twisted and turned.

Her laughter as she too appeared intoxicated, made her lips curl in delight.

And soon Cara was behind Jess as she moved lazily against her to the pounding euphoric lyrics.

She couldn't help tip her head back and laugh.

She felt hands moving towards the middle of her stomach, that a soft quiet moan fell at the awaiting contact.

"Monty." She groaned, laying her head back into his chest. Only to feel his chin digging in her hair.

The body felt wrong. The slight shift in the air even more, "Wrong. Beautiful." Felt repulsive and made her recoil from the sound of his body, let alone his slurred words at the her hair and pushed herself from him.

Her hand immediately whipping across his face. Hard enough to leave a slight bruise on his cheek.

He held his cheek. A devastating blow to his ego as he glanced up at her.

His arm trying to wrap around her arm to pull her back into his chest. To be the one to cause that delicious sound fall from her lips.

But, It ended all too soon.

Monty began to stride towards them. A smile dancing across his lips though his dark eyes shined. In a different manner that Bryce couldn't help but glance nervously at his friend.

A defiant smile on Cara's lips as she stood behind Montgomery. Her manicured nails resting on the top of his chest.

Despite his false bravado as he stared up at his drunk friend. Though he couldn't help but trail over this forbidden girl. He forcefully swallowed. Fearfully.

Though her smile seemed to mock him the darkness. Almost as if she was enjoying the fearful way he stood against the hot-tempered jock. Known for shooing away potential guys that leered over for her.

And just like that the whole issue dropped with a tilt of her head, her lips at his ear.

Monty plastered a smile on his face and turned to the girl.

A wolfish grin on her lips as she slid of her arm from his chest and moved them to intertwine with his tattooed fingers.

Though Bryce knew it wasn't. His hand dipping into his jacket and pulled out the flask.

Montgomery didn't get revenge. He got even.

And with that thought he began to gulp down the remaining contents of the burning liquid. Not before hearing the sound of the sweet melody of her laughter and his soon joining hers as he placed her free hand in his and headed straight into the middle. Knocking into a few couples as they dipped as if doing the tango into the rather large cramped crowd.

But it didn't deter them in the least. Even as Monty turned and held the dark promise in his eyes as he regarded Bryce. For simply touching what was his.

Although it wasn't stated. But rather a known fact to the students of Liberty High.

Left Bryce to stand alone in the darkness. To let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. A smile at his lips.

And Hannah watched on.

"They were too close to be just friends." Her mind nastily whispered. As she glanced as their bodies intertwined. Their intoxicated laughter prompting her to take Clay's hand as he led her to the crowded dance floor.

Though she wanted to be in Monty's arms for the rest of the night as she smiled at the nervous boy.

Though it all ended with a tap on her finger. Bryce leering over her, and "Hey, where's your girlfriend?" His words becoming poison even as he continued, "I hear you two like a guy between you now and then."

The words gutted her, the smile completely disappearing at the lewd smile on his lips. Even as he raked his eyes down her figure, "Courtney says you asked her for a three-way. I don't blame you. She's hot." He slowly leaned in and let his finger dance across her arm. Eyes shining at the mere promise. His cruel lips still continuing to move.

Hannah could only be still, as tears brewed in her eyes and glanced back at Clay.

The tears forcing down her face as she pushed past Bryce, Clay and practically ran into the promise of the relief in the darkened hallway.

Her hand rubbing down her face. The pressure seizing her heart as she slid down the lockers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you love this version. It doesn't veer off too much from my original storyline but does include the Courtney drama. 🤔🤔😁😁😁


	9. Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics well be inner thoughts in present chapters.

"You think I'm scared of you?" Alex advanced recklessly against Montgomery. Too far gone to think about the consequences. Only wanting to erase the guilt that consumed him as he stared fearlessly into Montgomery dark eyes.

"Hannah I'm so fucking sorry."

Soon everyone started to join in and watch. All crowding the street, phones out and rigid. All watching at Montgomery, jaw clenched and the amusement washed from his face.

"What the hell?!," Cara muttered, rubbing at the sliver bracelet that Hannah had given her.

"You don't see one without the other." One girl whispered.

"You should be." His voice thick, taking on a darker undertone. "Well, fuck you!" Alex screamed, arms flailing wildly.

"Come on, Monty." Cara's fingers snaking their way around his arm, pulling him back. The edgy, swarming pitiful nerves tightening in his stomach eased with a simple touch as he slightly turned his head to gaze at shimmering girl that glowed in the rays of light.

A small smile worming its way onto his lips.

Her eyes held a gleam that seemed to shimmer and burn. Those same eyes that pleaded with him. Almost as if to say Hannah believed in you. But he knew better.

Alex acting like a maniac, as he thought to have fell from the most heavenly pleasures to be racked up in nerves and paranoia. On edge.

But it was bad, because which action that draws to much attention to themselves, Clay could only solidify Hannah's words as the simple truth. 

He dropped his hand as he slowly relented to the simple pleas of his name falling from her honey saccharine lips. No longer interested in the sweet promise of a fight. Or the metallic, sweet blood that flew to the surface.

But to the glowing girl, that basked in the light.

It seemed though as fate had other ideas. The roaring cry for blood to be split and the seven hells came to knock on all their conscious, ever closer..

"Oh look who it is. His faithful obedient bitch." Alex sneered at the dark haired girl. Tears formed in her eyes in surprise and betrayal as Monty turned to her. His thumb wiping the fallen tears. It appeared the blond was desperately itching to get pummeled into the blacktop.

Suddenly the crowd went quiet.

The charge was back in the air, and to the crowd it was electrifying. Endless gossip and parades of texts no doubt would be sent as they held their breath.

It made his feet as was well as Cara as his arm wrapped around her shoulders. "What the fuck Alex?!" Cara screamed, pushing his arm off and advanced toward Alex. Everything be damned to hell. Only stopping inches away from him, eyes blazing.

"You don't want to mess with me little boy!"

"I will break you in half." She warned, her fingers snaking around his jaw. Her temper flaring as she almost always let Montgomery took the lead.

"No one spoke to her that way."

Her black nails viciously slicing into her palms, drawing blood. The adrenaline pumping into her veins. God she loved this feeling! Cheeks flushed as she stared down the rude blonde boy. Friends or not.

Alex tried to move, but her nails slashed at his skin, blood pooling on his pale skin. While her fingers squeezed his jaw. Hard and painful. Even crushing a bit of his male pride.

Montgomery was proud that she was being her normal bitchy self, but he would take of care it. Just as he always did.

She released her grip and walked towards Monty, almost as if she tag teaming him in.

The next words were out of mouth before he could stop them.

What did you jump on his cock to fill the empty piece inside you, huh?!" As soon as the words were out of his mouth, his eyes widened in shock. He quickly sobered up from his death wish. The words he desperately tried to get out; only turned to ash as he stared at the hurt expression on Cara's face. The betrayal so evident in her eyes.

However it was too late and the damage was done.

"What the fuck did you just say?" Monty questioned slowly. His eyes darkening, completely turning black. That it made Cara uneasy and utterly helpless as chaos unfolded before her very eyes.

And just like that all of Montgomery's patience vanished in a blink of an eye. It only ensued chaos and where Cara was concerned. Rules and mortality be damned

"Alex is really fucking pushing it."

Cara's eyes widened and mouth fell open in shock. The display of strength seemed to crumble beneath her feet as a piece of her chest seemed to sink and ache.

Gasps, then silence. Alex had took it a step too far. 

Monty only stared, unblinking. With Cara slightly pushed behind him. The seething anger enclosed all around her. That it scared her and the unnerved darkest part of her screamed for his blood to be split.

"Monty would protect her. He'd always protected her."

Monty slowly stalked upon Alex's form. Only a slight tremble could be detected from the naive, hurting, death-wishing blonde. The smell of blood in the air.

Pure rage radiated off his body. His outwardly demeanor was so calm as he hit Alex's jaw, upwards. The sickening sound echoed around the group. As no dared to speak or interrupt one of Monty's infamous fights in fear of getting in the crossfire or worse. All they could do was watch.

As he defended the dark-haired girl. Against the cruelest of words.

It seemed like a dance as the two of them struck back. Which only enraged Montgomery further as he hit Alex hard again in the stomach. It made Alex stumble as Monty gained the upper hand and grabbed the side of head and slammed it down onto his knee. It resulted in the gushing flow of crimson red.

Using the momentary distraction to slam Alex against the pavement, hard. That the back of Alex's head smacked against the blacktop, making him wince in pain. With every punch, his knuckles red and swollen as he kept on. Determination was written all over his face.

He was out of control.

With the blonde who lay on the ground beaten, bruised, and blood flowing profusely from the wounds.

This was brutal, disturbing and unlike anything Cara had ever seen from him. In the small glimpse as Alex fought back. She could see Monty's eyes were pitch black almost as if he resembled a demon. Not a single speck of light was left.

"What? Do you have something to say now?!" Monty growled into Alex's face. A primal part of her felt her skin heat up and cheeks flush red.

Monty's fingers somehow managed to sit atop Alex, and bang Alex's head into the ground repeatedly, the deep crimson spitting onto his face. His face puffy and grotesque as the red fluid came from every which way.

Though he didn't let up, almost as if he was possessed by rage, anger, and pride.

"No one hurts Cara and lives." His mind growled, his fists continued to punch Alex in the face.

"Montgomery de la Cruz! Basta!" it held enough weight as he seemed to come to his sense, the blackness slowly disappearing as he looked up at the girl. It was like a trigger as he slowly let go of the black wrinkled shirt.

He surely gonna get a suspension now.

The screams and shouts all swirled together. Till the a single voice cut through the silence and seemed to be calling his name.

"Mr. De la Cruz!" Mr. Porter's voice ranged throughout the whispers and sheer shock. He pushed his way the crowd. To see the blonde laying on the ground, his eyes slightly closed, his face swelling and close to pass out. And the dark-haired boy that seemed to be a stain on everyone's shoe. Slowly getting off of him.

No one uttered a single word. In case of retribution.

"What the hell are you doing?" The disdain clear in his voice as he glanced around the students. No one dared to move as they were glued to their spots.

"Well!?" Mr. Porter demanded again. His eyes becoming focused on Montgomery and then Cara who stood behind him. Her eyes glossy and dried streaks on her cheeks.

"He started it" He spat, accusingly.   
"Yea so what are you doing?"   
"Finishing it!" Wiping his bloody swollen knuckles against his dark plaid shirt, earning a few laughs and faces of pure terror from the crowd that watched him beat Alex to within an inch of his life.

And only then, then did Cara look up at the dark-haired boy. The boy reigned in his anger long enough to fearfully glance at the girl, who was everything to him. Anything else be damned. 

She only could stand and stare. Not because what he did was right or wrong, but because Monty defended her. Just as he always did.

While Mr. Porter attended to the pitiful seeking wounds Alex brought to himself, as Alex slowly brought himself to sit.

Mr. Porter and the laughter fell away as she wrapped her arms around the middle of his back and pulled him to her, desperately. He craned his neck and nuzzled his nose into her strawberry scented hair, his fingers at her cheek. Though he let go enough of her, for his dark eyes imploring deeply into hers. Enough to see the tiny cracks in her golden orbs. Without either having them say a thing. The past, Hannah, and the cracks in her heart disappeared if only for a moment.

Because he was here with her. And he wasn't going anywhere.

He curled his arm around her waist and bruised, bloody fingers fisting in the dark locks, demanding and gentle. "Mi niña bonita." He breathed softly against her cheek. She couldn't help but look at him as if he was the one who hung the moon and stars.

Just for her eyes only.

The light seemed to return to her orbs as he placed a kiss on her forehead, but as she put her chin on his shoulder. She could see the lingering concerned faces of her friends watching, all around.

Even Clay lingered by the chained fences by the tennis court. His eyes darkening considerably, brows knitting together at the sight.

"Come on, De la Cruz. » Mr. Porter scolded dragging him away from Cara and into the school. With the bloody beaten Alex in tow.

She sighed. The salty tears staining her cheeks as she looked after his receding form. She crossed her arms over her chest, her eyes narrowing at the blonde.

Her arms cradling herself as a brief smile etched on her mouth as she shivered involuntarily from the biting chill in the air.

That she hurried towards them.  
________________________________

Clay could only stare in silence. The bile rising in his throat as he watched Montgomery descend upon Alex with seething unbridling rage. Almost as if Ares, the God of War exploded in its bloody glory to defend Cara from the hot tears that descended her flushed cheeks, without warning.

The glint of betrayal and hurt written in her glossy orbs.

They were all starting to descend on each other like wolves.

"Yes, yes." The wheels turning inside his brain as he stared at the broken, beautiful girl that stood in the middle of it all with questioning loyalties, betrayed, and the morning sun glistening in her dark locks.

Arms wrapped around the tall, short-tempered jock with no regard for anything or anyone. "Well except Cara." His head reminding him with a hiss.

He couldn't help but listen to the rumors between the pair, as Hannah's damning words echoed in his ears.

"What the hell happened, Hannah?" He couldn't help but question as he glanced at the concern written across Zach and Marcus' faces.

Disgust and horror bubbled up in his gut as Justin advanced toward him.

"You'll keep quiet right?" Justin demanded, his hand tightening upon Clay's shoulder.

"What! You'll beat me up too?" Clay winced, though it didn't deter Hannah's words slowly getting to him. After all they were...somewhat close.

Justin only came closer. His blue eyes determined and unforgiving, "I'll beat you. If I have too."

Clay only pushed him back in defiance. "Go ahead."

"If nothing happened. They wouldn't be fighting." The wind seemed to whisper back.

Clay could only nod as he headed towards the school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was debating whether or not to post it. You deserved it readers!!! Please don't forget to leave your thoughts and comment below.
> 
> Also please don't be a silent reader.
> 
> Enjoy!!!


	10. Eight

Hannah couldn't have sunken further into the ripped leather booth, desperate and unsure as the strawberry shake he ordered an hour ago seemed to disappear.

"She should've said no. I already have a valentine."

"Have fun." Sheri said.

"Maybe he'll treat you." Sheri said.

Though she couldn't help but feel set up with every passing second Marcus didn't show up.

And she couldn't help but blame Sheri for her current predicament.

The door pushed opened again, the bell rung. She straightened her spine and eyes shot up in excitement and relief towards the entrance, hope renewing into her veins.

She groaned and sunk back down in disappointment. As another person came in with heart shaped chocolates and roses in their chilly hands.

"Was this some sick joke?" She couldn't help, but wonder. Like everyone knowing she had been stood up and everyone knew it. Laughing and gossiping behind her back. To remind her that was alone.

Tears started to prickle her eyes and heart sinking hard into her stomach. As she cradled herself, her curly hair like a shield from the warping paranoia she felt. Cursing Sheri and Marcus to the seven hells for daring her come.

Not even aware as a pair kept glancing at the poor lonely girl that craved the shimmering supernovas and the stars that burned deeply into Cara's crimson veins.

"Ooh come on, this is just sad." The dark-haired whispered, glancing at the familiar brunette.

He turned his head and saw the colorful beads around her wrist that he couldn't help, but snort. Though his eyes widened in disbelief at the bracelet he had gotten from the bottom of Cara's cereal box.

"This is too easy."

His mouth stretching ear to ear.

The legendary game.

"Such a shame. For such a pretty girl." Still watching the brunette check her phone for the umpteenth time.

"If only she knew. He was just like his friends."

She glanced back at Montgomery and noticed the glint in his eye. The twitch of lips as she followed his line of sight to the tacky bracelet. That meant so much already to the girl.

Her rouge painted lips stretching ear to ear. With newfound excitement rushing into her fingertips. Finally there would be some entertainment in this boring town. And this would all be for him.

"Deal." The words falling from of her lips. Before she could stop them.

Montgomery could only have smirked. As he twisted and maneuvered his fingers around her wrists and gently pulled, so she would hover over the table.

The taste of tequila brushing her skin.

After all... today the most romantic day of the year.

His eyes could only look gaze into hers, cheeks flushed and pupils dilated. The anger and helplessness she felt written easily across her angelic features at his situation. That he began to withdraw his hand from hers, only her grip tightened. 

That he felt he didn't deserve her. But he'd never let go of her.

Though she reluctantly separated herself from his gasp and leaned back into the red booth. Fingers still intertwined.

"Remember the rules." she whispered breathlessly noticing the freckles pepper his tan kissed skin.

"I remember." His tone dark as she brushed her fingers over the cracked, split open skin, dried crimson seemed embedded.

And in between them lay a beautiful white rose. Montgomery had gotten her.

"Leave me alone!" the dark haired girl's head rose immediately, a smile worming it way on her lips. But Cara could see the tears and flushed cheeks on Hannah's face.

The corners of her lips twitching up. "Here's your chance, lover boy."

"Yours for the taking." Her head tilting to the commotion at the corner booth.

"Yes." His grin reaching ear to ear. Cara slid out of the booth and held out her palm. He took it willingly and followed it to Hannah Baker. An infectious smile on her lips, only made his widen as they stopped to hover at the pitiful girl in their midst. 

Hannah knotted her fingers into her own hair, tears staining her cheeks, and an empty glass sitting in front of her.

"He's an asshole." he offered awkwardly. As she continued to stare downwards. Both sliding into the booth. "Why be with a pompous, stick up his ass, Marcus." Cara asked softly, though amusement and something else could be detected.

Hannah snorted.

"Don't you wanna live. Feel alive?!" Cara asked rhetorically. Making Hannah glance up from the table to see them waiting for her.

It made Hannah feel special.

Their attention solely on her.

She only nodded at the boy. A smile beginning to form on her lips.

"He's not worth it. Don't let get to you...You're beautiful." Montgomery said watching her cheeks burn red and blush.

"Hook, line, and sinker."

Cara shifted in the seat, and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She slowly slid her elbows on the table and cradled her chin on her wrist; a demure smile at the girl.

As if Cara, "The Sweetheart" of Liberty could see straight into her soul. Hannah tilted her head, arms crossed, and stared at the girl in front of her, who acted as if she had nowhere to be except with him, and her.

"Yeah what he said. He's a conniving self-righteous prick." The words oozed out of her rouge lips with ease. A practiced liar indeed.

"Marcus was equal or worse than his friends."

Her eyes darkened considerably as Montgomery pulled Cara into his chest, rubbing soothing circles into her arm. The two sharing a look.

Leaving Hannah to wonder what the hell happened. Suffice to say it intrigued her, very much.

And laid her fingers atop Cara's. A brief smile on her lips as she gazed gratefully at Hannah.

"I knew it. We are gonna have so much fun together, best friend."

Montgomery nodded. As Hannah only could beam at the dark haired words.

Hannah's eyebrow raised, and whole-heartedly put her trust in the pair.

"Trust me. I'm the devil on heels," Cara mouth quirked up at the girl.

"Come on. Your like an angel or something."

Soon their laughter filled the sudden quiet dinner.

"You're funny." Montgomery managed between catching his breath and staring intensely at the brunette. Those eyes that Hannah couldn't help but get lost in. Or the way he looked at her made her feel bold.

"I like you guys. You're not at all what I expected." As Hannah couldn't help but smile.

"uh Thanks?" they both said in unison.

Though something in Cara's gut began to rub her the wrong way as somethingin Hannah's eyes didn't quite feel right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!
> 
> I tried to get this chapter to the best tip top shape I could for my own sake to post it.
> 
> Don't y'all just love my babies, I do.


	11. Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers! I've decided to upload a fun filler chapter because I'm struggling with writer's block and decided to give you a present. For being so wonderful.

I'm uncontrollable, emotional, chaotically proportional." -Twisted, Missio

"Come on boys, let's have some fun." Getting off Montgomery's lap and pulled the joint from his lips and took a drag, dancing a little.

Making the boys look at her with amusement and brows raised.

"What kinda fun, you are talking about?" Bryce said intrigued throwing his cards onto the table, intrigued.

"It's a surprise, but I'm definitely sure you guys will like it." She said mysteriously as she turned to face Montgomery who leaned back into the couch and smirked.

Zach and Marcus looking nervously at one another before turning to Bryce with a smile on his face.

"I'm game."

That she giggled and clapped her hands. Ready to have a night of fun and away from Hannah drama that plagued the group since she committed suicide or those damn tapes.

With Justin tipped the beer back allowing it to slither down his throat.

This will be one interesting night. That's for damn sure.

The neon sign flashing boldly against the dark building in the darkness.

All of them wondering what the hell she had gotten them into as they stared at the flashing sign or the long line of men standing outside.

But simply she walked right up to the bouncer, slipped him a card, and he opened the doors. To hell, sin, decadence, or possibly the best night ever. The pavement shaking as the music pounded against their feet and the strobe lights flashing in every color.

That they followed like sheep to the slaughter.

With Montgomery only a few steps behind her.

Their jaws dropped as they watched the sight before them, scantily clad girls walking past them or the girls raised on the high platform with barely anything on. Or the men littered around the stages tucking money into their underwear.

"Damn girl." Bryce smirked already walking further into the club.

"Bryceee!!" Cara called turning in the opposite direction. Toward the VIP section.

Marcus' eyes popped out his head and nervously laughed while Zach couldn't stop to stare at the slender girls wrapped around the poles, hair falling down their face.

A smirk resting on Montgomery's lips as he wrapped an arm around Cara's waist and boldly looked at the girls walking around. She glared at him and hit him in the chest, with a smile on her lips.

They gawked and fell foolishly at her heels.

They all fell into the leather seats still shocked and surprised, and confused. Yet the surprises still hadn't stopped coming as they watched Cara, their girl crook her finger at the various people that came in and put buckets of tequila and whiskey on the black smooth tables.

And then the lights went down, LED lights flashed, and a trail of scantily clad dancers stood in front of them with only a thong on. The seductive and sultry looks of the women straddled the boys and her.

Their breasts brushing against their chests, dipping in front of them and grazed their crotch with the tiny bit of material, and hands gripping their thighs or the back of the chair. Bryce leaned back into the couch and put his hands on her hips. Too entranced at the scene in front of them, with dopey smiles on their faces.

"Have I told you, you're my favor..ite friend!" Bryce laughed over the music. With his hands resting on the girls hips as she moved slowly over his lap.

While Montgomery looked at the girl beside him, getting a lap dance and brought the bottle of tequila she looked at him, and unscrewed it. Putting it to her lips and drank the cool liquid.

Cara watched the dancer above him, her face rapturous as she grinded against him, breasts brushing his chest.

Unable to contain the jealousy, but watched in strange fascination, feeling his eyes on her the whole time while the woman grinded into his crotch, fluidly and sensually, as if she was rolling her whole body like a snake with the blonde's hand gripping the couch behind his head.

A state of euphoria on both of their minds as they looked at each other. The air becoming hot and thick around them as they glanced at the boys, smiles on their lips. All too enthusiastic and crazed with their girl's above them.

It drove them both crazed and needing because here, he wasn't Hannah's boyfriend and she wasn't his best friend, but two individuals that couldn't be more alike. A sly smile on his lips as he grazed her arm with the tips of his fingers.

She breathed deeply, her chest heaving rapidly as she remained looking at the brunette. It made her seethe with a consuming need that made her sane and justifiably made her just a little crazy.

She wanted desperately to be dominated, to surrender as she felt his hand start to slip away. That she reached out and put her hand over his.

That he turned to her again, eyes darkening in lust, and the need for control flared through his eyes as he watched her, her pupils dilating, or the sudden rush to her cheeks or even how she writhed uncomfortably on the black leather seat and bit her lip.

God, how he wanted her.

It drove him up the fucking wall, knowing he controlled her every move without even touching her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!!! Hope you loved this short fun filler chapter. In no way does it affect with what I have in mind. 
> 
> P.S. Currently struggling with writer's block and I haven't decided on how to exactly start it, but would love your feedback.


	12. Ten

The cheers echoed throughout the gym. It was electrifying as well as repetitive to be celebrating the jocks once again, even when one of their own had taken their life just a few weeks before.

It left a somber note upon the student body of Liberty. Despite that it was swept under the rug by everyone, all except the 9 people on the tapes.

And Clay watched somberly at the cheering applause around him.

The buzzer rang loudly and annoying overhead. The cheers and claps on par with the names being called out. By none other than Bryce Walker. Who stood behind the podium with his boyish good-looks and a disarming smile adorned his face.

"Zach Dempsey!" He ran out of the broken banner; a glittering smile adorned his face as a blonde-haired girl ran and did several round offs before landing in the splits. Increasing the excitement and wonder that praised the jocks.

"Justin Foley...y!" The cheers ceased just a little to be somewhat noticeable as Jessica shifted awkwardly by the podium, eyes searching for him through the double doors.

Soon that became overshadowed by the rest of the cheerleaders and the basketball players running through the doors with grins curving their mouths upward seemed to only increase their egos and that of boosters.

The student body quieted down and held their breath as some girls gazed with envy and awe of girls. Increasing the suspense and excitement as they flicked their waiting eyes to the tan double doors that burst open.

"Let's give up for the State Dance Team!" Bryce yelled pumping his fist into the air, slow claps resonated in the large gym.

As the girls ran out in the white wife beaters and camouflage pants that hugged their curves, hair bouncing and the glittering smiles on their face.

With none other than Cara leading them, and blew a kiss towards the crowd. While some couldn't help but roll their eyes and others couldn't help but be swept up by the pep.

Whatever the students thought since the wake of Hannah's death. It was largely overshadowed by sports. Though it managed to linger in the crevices as the girls lined themselves up in the center of the gym in three rows.

Praised, awe, and envy equal that to boys' sports.

And Cara couldn't have cared less, because Hannah fucking wouldn't loom over her and drag her down to the deepest of hells. And for what! There were more important things than being ignored, forgotten, and not being spoken to.

She just wanted to get this over with. And no longer draw any unnecessary suspicion to herself. But the fact remained she had to, because her old self loved and craved the validation like air.

And a reputation to maintain, especially in front of Clay's suspicious eyes silently following her every move.

And so, it began.

The fading applause.

And the music began.

A show, a smile, as she gripped her hands onto the front pant legs and head bowed.

Her lower back bending backwards and moved in a half-circle, twisted herself as her legs widened and rocked herself forward to the beat.

Her legs weaving in and out as she moved her upper body slow and precise.

To anyone watching, she would have seemed to enjoy the attention. And normally she would be, but things were so much different. The praises and chants of her name along with the rest of the girls fell dead, and no longer made the validation worth it.

Hair bouncing, arms acting like mimes and her hips slow rocking side to side underneath her as she shifted and shined. In front of the student body while inside she felt frazzled, paranoid chaotic.

And Montgomery took his usual place beside his friends and gazed at his best friend in awe and wonder as she moved her body sensuously and cut to the beats. His hand pumping into the air and chimed in with them as her name fell from their lips with excitement.

That it was a wonder how no one knew the secrets that laid blistering and shining on their skin. But it was high school and everyone was self-absorbed.

But with Clay following Hannah's supposed truth and found to sliver of cracks that seemed to make her story, the truth. Along with his own secret he kept buried from a month ago.

The blatant contradictory the red rimmed eyes and puffy bags beginning to etch themselves underneath the layers of foundation glared from her deep fatigued honey eyes. Only served to point out the painstaking truth that something was occurring within the dark-haired goddess that revolved around Hannah's suicide.

All for loving someone enough to break another into tiny chaotic shards.

Her elbow moving outward as she slid sensuously to her side.

With the rest of the girls following her every move. Like a mirror.

The wholesome festivities seemed to cover what everyone was thinking. To cover the bleeding darkness that seemed to follow the small town of Evergreen.

And it couldn't have come slower than an incoming train destined for collision.

Though it was all brought wide open with Mrs. Baker seemed to look longing at the cheering students through the window. Smiles, chants, and cheers. And then without a word turned on her heel and walked away. In wake of recent events. And the ever-intrusive black headphones that seemed to adorn Clay's head ever since the box was left at his doorstep. Permeated the lives of the accused people that were once close as they could be with the dead girl.

Only made the dark-haired girl become a shell within herself. The lump forming in her throat.

It was not that she felt guilty for the events that led to what happened. At least not part of the supposedly played, but the fact that Hannah's actions caused her to slowly wither.

"And I used to adore the ground she walked on, but she's not the perfect girl you think she is."

The words only rubbed like a burning furnace as she placed her hands on her backside and opened her thighs wide only as she placed a finger on her cheek. While the rest of the girls shifted backwards. Mirrors.

Cara suddenly felt self-conscious to the blatant accusations and rumors swirling around reflected back into Clay's gaze and it unnerved her. Her Hands sliding up her back as, her hips gyrated in a small circle.

The blinding awe faltered for just a second.

Though nobody hardly noticed the falter of her lips or the half beat missed. Though it everyone would still praise and envy her with shaking obedient heads.

Monty managed to pick up on it and the chanting of her name ceased from his lips. Enough though his voice was drowned out and it wasn't noticeable. To everyone, but the heart-broken boy as Hannah's words told a story about a jock that broke her illusions.

His eyes widened and narrowed at the boy for reasons he couldn't say just yet, only to be eclipsed by the dark-skinned girl as she lingered around the court. Her eyes focused on her dark-haired friend.

A shake of her head as she turned towards the doors. Without so much as a backwards glance.

Clay blinked, the students rose from their seats around him as Cara ended the winning dance with a sweet smile on her lips, Their fingers flipped their bouncing hair to the side, the arch in their back and their ass presented before the students, as if they were 20s showgirls.

"Let's give it up for the state dance team. Headed by Cara Montenegro." Bryce thundered into the microphone, and with that Jessica was no longer lingered; hurt and anger against her brunette boyfriend written across her features.

Without hesitating Montgomery ran towards the dark-haired girl and bent to pick her up. Her hands placed on his broad shoulders and eyes shining with momentary relief as he spun her around.

Just like old times.

Though as her feet touched the ground. Her electric deep golden orbs soon darkened, the desperate hungry way she dug her fingers into his familiar flannel sleeve. Or the itch that crawled from the pit of her stomach and spread to the never-ending buzz of her body aching to be relieved as the deafening applause erupted all around her.

She pulled at his flannel, longing to feel him mold around her as he always had. To quiet the noise she desperately wanted to escape as his eyes shined in concern and glided his arm around the back of her waist and pulled her into his chest. the smell of weed, fresh scent of cologne, and cherry liquorice made her cling to him tighter as they both looked as if they had no else to cling to for their fallen friend.

She just needed him to make the nightmares to go away.

And with that buried his face into her fruity scented hair.

Clay couldn't help but roll his eyes in disgust. And donned the black headphones once again and pushed his hand against the wooden double doors. leaving the ever ending praise and elation that came with the jocks that teared Hannah down in their wake.

Though as he rushed out he couldn't help but overhear a hushed conversation by the stairs leading outside. It's not like he wanted to eavesdrop, but he couldn't help it especially when he heard Hannah's name or even the supposed "Golden Trio".

"I bet you that they had something to do with it and Hannah couldn't handle it!" The girl hissed, hands on her hips.

"Oh come off it. That was his girlfriend and besides that girl was a train wreck waiting to happen." The other girl said smoothing down her chaotic hair.

"Right!! But didn't you notice that a girl—a hurricane of a girl finally came between them, especially that fight in the hallways. Though I'm not surprised by it." The other girl whispered harshly in distaste though by the sound of it she wished the brunette girl didn't. Hinting to Clay that more had to be going on between the three. More than he realized.

"She isn't the "sweetheart" anymore just look at her. She's falling apart and I bet you it has something to do with those rumors last year."

"Yeahh." They both shook their heads in disappointment and walked away. Leaving Clay to ponder what he heard in the shadows; suddenly Clay felt a little queasy and wasn't even sure why.

Though it made the red string become jumbled and war together in his mind as Clay leaned against the wall.

"What rumors?"

"Did they both plan it together?" But another voice suddenly realized the ridiculousness of it and shook his head at the crazy thought.

"A train wreck?" His blue eyes darkened at the thought. She couldn't be, as his eyes glossed over the memories of the happy brunette girl.

"What the hell happened Cara?" He questioned knowing that she sometimes had that vicious streak the almost resembled Monty's.

And he was determined to get answers.

Starting with Alex's tape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S Hope it was worth the wait. Also I still feel it needs work so bear with me. 
> 
> Enjoy!!!


	13. Eleven

"Friendship is complicated. But don't worry you won't go through this alone. That's not fun. I've been there. Now it won't always be easy."

"Come on" she whispered teasingly, spinning on her heel and clasped her hands together at the brand new couple. Before sauntering over and let her hands fall around Scotty's shoulders, and placed a kiss on his cheek, though her eyes never left his.

Ignoring the longing looks of desires. Their eyes widening as they discreetly tried to roam her dancing curves.

And Hannah looked on mesmerized as she gazed at the lingering eyes that still dared to roam her figure. Stardust and otherworldly rage seemed to explode in her veins as her eyes darkened in tiny specks of jealously at the unwavering adoration and devotion that seemed to glimmer in their eyes.

Monty narrowed his eyes considerably before allowing them to fall back on the lingering brunette. Who stood somewhat awkwardly behind him. Occupied on the seated classmates around her still lingering on Cara.

"Is she always like this?" Hannah blinked and asked quietly behind him. She clutched the tray tighter in between her fingers and ignored the penetrating stare at her back.

"Pretty much." The hint of a smile in his tone.

He too made himself scarce and left the brunette standing there. Her eyes glazed over and couldn't help but linger till she jumped at the sound of the tray hitting the table.

Soon enough everyone was laughing at what Bryce said till Hannah quickly made her way to the table and sat awkwardly next to him. Her mouth twitched apprehensively that Bryce spoke up, "We don't bite." Fighting to keep the smile off his face.

"Unless you want me to." That a slick shiver crawled up her spine and remembered the way he looked at her at the dance made her shift into Monty's embrace.

It didn't go unnoticed by the rest of the people at the table.

Cara whacked Bryce upside the head, and glanced at the brown-haired girl, apologetic . "Ignore him." The smile lighting up her face and her cheeks redden at unused attention.

And her head perked up at the friendly faces around her. The promise of friendship in their eyes shined magnificently, the popular crowd wanted to be friends with her.

By the gracious extension of Cara. Holding the keys to the elite of Liberty High.

The fated words of Kat went ignored.

Just at the ten letter word had so much significance and meaning to the brunette and scouldn't help but want to be caught up in their warmth embrace that would wrap around her. The power of being associated to them and everything else that came along with it as she gazed at the group with gleaming starry eyes and honey lips, as her fingers tucked a fallen strand behind her ear and grinned sheepishly.

It couldn't have been more perfect for Montgomery. He glanced at her as a wolfish grin curled at his lips. The mere hint of innocence surrounded her and it drew him in even more, like a moth to the flame.

He desperately wanted to corrupt her innocence along with the rest who grinned at her, like sweet lullaby of the sirens that made Hannah lean in a bit more onto the table and reach across the table to entangle her fingers with Cara.

While Bryce lit up at the prospect of having her wrapped around him, even though Montgomery had already claimed her after the raging hatred he carried for the president of student council. Abandoned her. Made her look foolish for the better part of three hours making her wait and she foolishly stayed hoping. He'd come.

And someone did. Just the devil in disguise. Became her saviors.

"Yes." Montgomery smiled as he reached for her other hand and held it above the table, her cheeks flushing red.

Soon the table roared with laughter and she couldn't help but join in. Her magnetic, alluring smiles allowed her to relax and the worries wash away.

She could forgive their past actions against her since the beginning of the school year. The tears, anguish, and betrayal of Justin's misdeeds were no longer important as she lifted her chin to greet Monty's deep mysterious orbs and get sucked in.

But she'd never forget.

Though her eyes glazed over. Desperate and hungry as she stared at the beautiful boy with a raging short temper that could explode into million tiny shards ready to scrape and tear into the intoxicating glow of secrets and bleeding hearts.

The secrets of the past. Her past needed to remain hidden. After all secrets tended to bond or destroy hearts.

And Hannah needed it to remain in the past.

Cara leaned towards the table and dug her elbows stubbornly into the table. The sliver band firmly wrapped around her arm and sighed, digging her teeth into her lip.

Curiosity and distrust flowing through her beautiful hot crimson veins. As she gazed at the bright eyed brunette with something akin to envy and hated to see any girl so close to him.

Though she accepted it. And swallowed her pride.

And a shadow of smile curled at her lips and brought the remaining French fries from Monty's tray into her mouth and individually licked the salt from each finger with such caress that the horny jocks seemed to stop mid sentence and swallow harshly at the careful attention to her fingers.

Monty growled at the provoked teasing from and soon called back the leering dogs. Away.

Discomfort and disappointment as they immediately looked down into their trays at the fear of being on the other side of Monty's wrath.

She soon lifted her chin and gazed innocently at her friends around her. A teasing smile toying at her mouth.

Especially the anger and annoyance radiating off the angry boy. 

"What!?" She asked at leering hungry gazes watching her lips.

Successfully ruffling his feathers. Though Hannah looked on confused and slightly intrigued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be a silent reader. Be an active one.
> 
> The story will pick up now.


	14. Thirteen

The small smile turned melancholy on the dark-skinned lips. heart beating deep and fast and cautious as she stalked towards her friend. The many questions and accusations burned at her lips, but how could she not. If Cara didn't seem to say a thing to either of them. 

His hands deep into his Letterman jacket as he stood off to the side and eye on the dark-haired girl. The hint of pity and disgust flashed across his face was well hidden beneath his charming smile. 

Cara sauntered over to her locker with the swing to her hips, a bright smile on her lips. Not a single strand out of place.

"It was like she didn't even care." 

And worst of it. She was still joined at the hip with hot-headed jock. 

After everything.

Pity and concern written across their vacant, tired eyes. Unable to comprehend how far she would go for a guy like Monty. But the fact remained and it wasn't lost on any of the other people who heard the tapes. Including the dead girl herself. 

They loved each other whether their relationship was toxic or not. 

The girl sighed in frustration and flung a perfect strand of hair toward her back and closed the locker.

While every-bit of Cara screamed goddess and perfection. Her once glimmering golden orbs told a different story that none paid the appropriate attention too. Or else they would vividly see the heaviness she carried and the deep pain that filled her heart with each breath she took. 

"Just tell me why?!" The girl asked behind her, the graveness and confusion could be heard in Jessica's voice.

"Why?!...What?!!!" The girl questioned tired, not even turning around.

Jessica sighed softly, "Was Hannah really part of a game?" Her hand moving to the small part of Cara's shoulder meant give comfort and reassurance.

However, Cara felt was the opposite. And that left a bitter taste on the dark haired's mouth.

"You've listened to the tapes. Tell me was there anything wrong with what I did. What we did. Hannah is just being over dramatic. Nothing happened to her that hasn't happened to hundreds of girls." 

Jessica eyes widened at the harsh words that spit out her honey red lips. As if she just saw her friend in a new light. Painted by the words of a dead girl. And to make matters worse, she didn't even seem to care what she did. 

Her mind seemed to move her closer to the girl and a small part of her agreed with that fucked up logic. 

The locker echoed into into the hallways. 

"Get over it." Cara's face hard and sensuous, desirous and self contained all at once and parted from her friend. Hips swaying and dark hair bouncing freely around her. 

"When have you been such a hypocrite?"

Leaving Jessica to stand there and gape like a fish. And a strong desire to reach for her fallen friend and hold her close. And away from Monty.

"What the hell happened?!"

"And how couldn't she care that her actions caused a girl to kill herself. More than hers or the others."

Landing to a single conclusion. That they all could agree on was...Monty had brainwashed her and she needed to be saved from the dragon. 

Her instantly body froze. Her mind running in all different directions and conclusions that answering their incessant questions. Could only delay the inevitable outcome. 

She soon heard footsteps stopping behind her.

"What the hell happened?!"

"What did she say?"

Jessica slowly turned to face the confused and desperate gazes of her boyfriend and Zach towering above her.

Small tears glistened in her glossy eyes as she stared after the space she retreated from and sighed. 

"What did she say?!" Zach repeated impatiently. Fingers running through his ebony hair. 

Jessica slowly turned and gazed up at them. Disappointment and sadness clouded her eyes, "It seems she doesn't care what she did. To her." Her hand raising to her tangled curls and started to play with the loose strands. 

"She told me quote on quote to get over it." The words pushing to get out of her mind. And shook her head in disappointment.

Justin turned to look at Zach, their eyes rounded on the receding form of their best friend disappearing up the stairs with something akin to concern and disgust.

And they wondered, "where in the hell did their friend go?" And the only culprit they seemed to want to blame it on, was Montgomery's hold on her.

She knew what they thought. What they thought she knew.

It only made Cara seemed to walk faster up the stairs, her legs practically shaking and pushing her towards reprieve. A bathroom. Her heart lurching into her throat as couldn't help but feel the hot tears down her cheek.

That she was heartless. Under Monty's thumb. 

She could see the disdain in their eyes every time they looked at her. 

And yet she couldn't careless because her pain was stronger. Otherworldly. 

Not because no spoke her or even liked her. 

But still, she couldn't help but collapse onto the floor, tears sliding down with a vengeance and her opal ribs seeming to strangle her. 

But oh how she hated to be weak and cry. 

"She was stronger than this. Damn it. I'm stronger than this." She cursed inwardly at herself. 

"They wouldn't understand."

"I won't be weak. I'll show them."

She wiped the scalding tears away with her thumb. And lifted herself from the floor. 

And unlocked the latch and bent herself over and looked into the large mirror. Like seeing herself for the first time.

The reddish tint around her eyes and the glossy glow to them, the puffiness. Made her feel heartbroken and angry that this was her life, but she couldn't help the heaviness in her heart.

And steeled her pumping, glowing stardust and tried—her will to be hardened against the next attack. 

Her spine straightened , and assessed herself in the mirror. Confident and beautiful as her fingers curled and touched the soft skin and moved over to her eyebrow.

Her lips curling into a dazzling smile alight to a thousand rare supernovae brightening all at once and cheeks flushing pink. 

Her brows raised in confidence. A hand in her hair. 

"Nadie es inocente."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did I do my lovely readers? Still got your attention. 
> 
> Let’s hope so.


	15. Fifteen

The testosterone was high in the air. Their laughter high and loud as they jumped onto each other's backs. Monty's body turned toward the jock and slapped his chest, jokingly.

Though Monty stopped mid-sentence and stared at his best friend. Not able to take his eyes off of her.

Her enthralling, desirous, knowing eyes batting innocently and delirious that attracted everything and everyone to her.

While Hannah stood off to the side in envy. An inexplicable irritation forming in the pit of her stomach. Her fingers clenching at her sides. Her cheeks hot and reddening like a thousand suns.

It was new and distasteful as she stared at her newfound friend. The heartwarming care and something...yearning the longer she watched the dark haired goddess. The onyx in the way her hair shimmered, the way she called everyone towards her, and her honey orbs. It was beautiful and almost angelic.

"Intimidating."

And while anyone who looked couldn't believe that the "school slut" suddenly joined the short tempered jock. Though it appeared more like it was two people from the wrong side of the tracks and was brought together. Predetermined.

But Hannah had an odd taste in her mouth. And it couldn't be explained. At least not yet.   
She wanted his glimmering dark eyes on her. His usual tall, dark, and handsome self with an occasional marred bruised that always seemed to be attached to him whether it was his face or a limb.

All she knew was she desperately wanted to graze her fingers gently over the bruise that covered his cheek in an array of purple tones.

She heard the countless rumors. That it was his father who made them and did other things to him at home. Things that a father shouldn't do to his son. Only son. And not the countless fights at school.

A part of her yearned to soothe his anger. To make him better, to soothe and placate his unbridled rage.

Yet, here they were. The golden trio.

Every pairs of eyes on them. Very picturesque. Of a happy tight knit group. With Hannah watching from the sidelines, her legs dangling off the table. Head in her hands.

And Cara's cherry red lips curled into a heavenly smile and eyes lit with a burning passion that encompassed the secrets she harbored into her bones. Never to see the light of day.

She exuded confidence and control in her short movements. Not a single hair out of control. Her eyes akin to those of the starry heavens and mended together in the stitch of flesh and bones.

However, once in a while she liked the loss of confidence. The frenzy of chaos to touch her skin, embed in her thoughts and actions. It was a delirious ache and it couldn't be more helped then feeling Monty's skin against hers.

It gave her the surge of confidence. The height amongst her peers. The unsatisable desire of her sheer will to soothe her...especially after.

Her eyes snapped upwards and saw Hannah's gentle smile on her face. The taut tension under laid in her arms, and the buzzing feeling of fleeting sadness and forgiveness.

It drew Cara in like a moth to the flame.

Head tilted to the side. Gazing adoringly at the brunette, an appreciative smile.

And Hannah couldn't help but smile back. The mere attention made her lean a bit forward. Eyes shining at the affection and eager for more. Willing to make herself do anything to see it again. To have it directed at her.

The slightest twitch detected on the corner of her mouth. in particular was the Latin short-tempered jock and the reigning "Sweetheart."

It inspired delicious salacious rumors that Hannah couldn't help but believe. By their instant closeness they seemed to share. And neither dared or cared to put an end to the damning rumors.

"People will believe what they believe." Hannah couldn't help but agree with that statement because she wasn't if not an understanding friend.

Her white teeth splitting into a smile. And giggled and clapped loudly as Cara spun on her heels, breathless.

Her arms laid above her head, intertwined.

Monty soon sauntered over, his eyes falling to the brunette then Cara. His arm falling around Hannah's shoulders and pressed his lips to her forehead.

"How are my girls?!" He asked teasingly. And waved off the eager boys and sat beside her.

Her sweet lullaby cutting into the thickening silence and looked upwards at the glistening girl.

"So, Hannah banana. We're going to a party in the outskirts. And this time you have to come?." It seemed more like a statement then a question. And she felt like she couldn't say no to those rounded child-like eyes.

"Fine...yes. I'll come."

"Yayy!!! We're gonna have so much fun." Cara's arms wrapping around Hannah and brought her into a tight hug.

She wanted her there. And she liked it.

Both girls laughing and smiling. Fingers intertwined.

"Awww. Have I told you, you guys are awesome?!" Monty cut in and brought his chin down to Cara's shoulders and looked sheepishly at the brunette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers! Sorry if it's shorter than the rest, but hey...here's goes another chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy.


End file.
